


Daddy Cop

by TheBlackRoom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Awkward Daryl, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Daryl, Bottom Rick, Cigarettes, Cops, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Has Issues, Doctor - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Foreskin Play, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Latino, M/M, Muscles, Negan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Protective Shane, S&M, Shane and Daryl, Shy Daryl, Smoking, Smut, Top Rick, big dick, cum, foreskin, police officer, sharyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackRoom/pseuds/TheBlackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young doctor Dixon gets out of a ticket by giving a sloppy blow job to a beefy latin cop named Shane Walsh, who becomes obsessed and possessive, leading Daryl into a seedy world of depraved sexual acts and psychological mind games. But when Shane discovers Daryl to be more stubborn than he anticipate he brings in his old pal Officer Rick Grimes for 'positive' reinforcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am turned on by a lot of things, today it was the idea of a sexy latino cop with an uncut cock, lol. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments or prompts for other works you'd like to read. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided Shane was latin, lol. I think he can work it. Daryl is a bit soft for my liking so I will be revealing his gruffer side in the coming chapters.

Daryl pulled over to the side of the road when the sirens went off behind him. He knew he was speeding but never thought a cop would be way out here on a tiny back road. Daryl watched in his side view mirror as the officer climbed out of his police cruiser and immediately felt chill bumps all over his body. The cop was tall and and had arms like tree trunks and an impressive barrel chest. His skin was rather tan and his hair was cropped so short he was almost bald, which was a very good and masculine look for him, Daryl thought as the latino officer slowly strutted over taking the last draw off his cigarette before flicking it into the dirt road.  
Daryl rolled down his window before having to be asked as the officer stopped and bent down to look at him.

"I'm officer Walsh, you know how fast you were going?" The hunky cop spoke cooly with a deep southern voice as he peered over his aviator sunglass with large dark brown eye's. 

"Um, like, sixty…" Daryl tried to sound as though he wasn't sure, but he did indeed know how fast he was going.

"Yeah, thats fast, like thirty miles over the speed limit fast buddy." Officer Walsh broke into a broad smile exposing his perfectly straight white teeth that sat behind his beautiful full pink lips.

"Sorry about that." Daryl said nervously and fumbled for his registration and insurance information. "Here you go sir." He tried not to sound as wimpy as he felt.

"Alright, be right back." The policeman walked away and Daryl couldn't help but notice in his mirror how magnificent the officers ass was. Perfectly round and plump, Daryl bit his bottom lip as he fought off images of licking officer Walsh's butt hole with those big tanned cheeks parted on either side of his face. The officer was in every way Daryl's type of man, beefy, strong, dark, masculine, and in a position of authority. 

As the policeman searched the computer in his cruiser Daryl pulled down the visor to assure he looked as good as possible, considering he didn't leave the house with any plans of meeting one of the sexiest men he's ever laid eye's on. He poked his brown mop like hair in a few places to assure it was decent, even though he still hadn't shaved in two day's and was wearing an oversized tee shirt with ripped jeans, he still looked pretty good. Besides, at least the shirt was blue, so it complemented his eye's. 

Officer Walsh approached the window again and handed Daryl his papers.

"You've never had a ticket before doc?" Daryl was an e.r doctor in his second year of residency, and no, he had never had a ticket because he had never owned a car while he grew up and attended medical school in Manhattan New York. But now that he had to move to the much smaller city of Taylor Georgia just outside of Atlanta for his residency a car was necessary, and considering he hadn't any practice till the past two years he was in shock that it took him this long to get a ticket in the first place. 

"No officer, I'm normally a cautious driver." The policeman could hear the fret in Daryl's voice and couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But, like any true man, he thought of a way to let Daryl go and get what's in it for him as well. He had noticed in the passenger seat of Daryl's Audi a magazine called the advocate, a well know gay magazine.

"Well, how about we make this whole damn thing go away?" He could see Daryl's face brighten with interest. 

Daryl sat there waiting for the catch as the beef cake officer kneeled down beside him and placed his huge tan arm on the door panel. 

"You can make this go away?" Daryl pushed nervously. He knew Walsh wanted something in return, but didn't even consider it would be anything his imagination was dreaming of.

Officer Walsh bit his bottom lip a little hesitant to go forth with his idea, this would either work out perfect for both of them, or it could get ugly. He decided to start slow.

"What magazine is that your reading?" He asked nodding his head toward the passenger seat.

"It's…a gay magazine. It's just news and stuff." Daryl was now fearing that maybe the officer was one of those butch homophobic jar heads or something.

"So…its for dudes that like sucking cock?" Daryl would have felt uncomfortable with the wording of the policeman's question if he didn't have such a sexy, seductive grin on his face. Then Daryl started to feel a tingling in his groin and the chill bumps ran the course of his body. He laughed awkwardly.

"Um, I guess, yeah." He tried not to look at officer Walsh, still not 100% sure where this was going.

"How about you doc, you like the taste of a warm stiff pecker in your mouth?" His husky voice oozed sexuality and confidence as though he asked men this on a regular basis Daryl thought, though he was wrong. Daryl now knew exactly where this was going and was rigid with anticipation and anxiety, he was so nervous his hands were shaking. But he knew that this was a moment he would have masturbated and fantasized about for years to come if it had never happened; and there for would not pass it up. 

"It's been a long time, but yeah, I do." Daryl tried to sound and look calm as the sexy grin on the hunky policeman's face broadened.

"Yeah." He mused huskily with an arched eye brow that made Daryl think of the "Rock". The officer stood and Daryl's heart dropped, this was really happening he thought as officer Walsh pushed his crotch toward him and with his index finger and his thumb he began to pull down his fly. His crotch was at the perfect level for Daryl to do what he was about to do comfortably. He held his breath as the policeman slid his hand into the dark blue trousers and slowly started to slide out his tool. With a sudden "plop" sound, the cops penis heavily flopped out of the zipper and Daryl was mesmerized. Officer Walsh's penis was without a doubt the fattest Daryl had ever seen, it was a beautiful mocha brown and hung about seven inches limp and looked to be equal in circumference. As Daryl's eye's ran the length of the monster his heart skipped another beat when he feasted his eye's on the policeman's foreskin that came together at the very tip and formed a nipple of silky tan skin. 

Daryl swallowed hard and took the perfect example of what every man's penis should look like in his left hand. It was heavy, very heavy, and warm, he could barley wrap his fingers around it. He moved his head forward and brazed his soft pink lips across officer Walsh's foreskin, it was like cashmere, or the finest silk on the planet he thought as the supple folds of skin glided across his lips. He closed his eye's and slightly parted his lips to suckle on the warm smooth skin, then he probed the opening with his tongue and invaded the foreskin with it, tasting a heavenly, natural flavor that sent his taste buds into a frenzy as they begged for more. It was not a taste that Daryl could describe, it was like any other penis, only better, manlier. He circled his tongue around the giant head of Walsh's magnificent pecker for a moment before taking the whole thing into his mouth to greedily suck up the flavors of the latin studs prick. Daryl felt it growing harder and harder by the second and stretching his jaw to it's maximum capacity. He heard the cop moaning and calling him "cock sucker" and "hungry faggot". It turned him on more as he sucked wildly and saliva dripped down his chin. He pulled the giant penis from his hungry mouth so he could admire its beauty once again, Daryl slowly retracted the mocha colored skin hood off the large head it was wrapped around to reveal a perfectly shaped fireman's helmet that was a tasty shade of light pink. This was one of Daryl's favorite parts about latin men since he could remember, the lovely tanned uncut cocks with pink heads just waiting for you to unwrap with your tongue and suck on.

"Don't stop now, I'm gonna feed you a creamy load of nut you keep sucking like you were." Walsh told him authoritatively with a tone that suggested Daryl should feel honored to have him nut in his mouth, as though he was doing Daryl a favor. And Daryl agreed. He slid his wet lips back over the tasty plump cock head and gripped the base of the throbbing dick tight making it swell even larger and making Walsh moan a little deeper. Large, silky sweet drops of pre-cum washed over Daryl's taste buds, it was so delicious and velvety that he couldn't wait to get a mouth full of the officer's sperm. He deep throated as far as he could, which was little more than half way, Walsh liked this and told him to "keep using your throat like a pussy" and Daryl did as he was told. After sucking on this glorious cock for nearly twenty minutes the policeman went ridged and he started to groan.

"AH! Yeah! you hungry cock sucker, I'm gonna feed you now!" Walsh felt his knee's weaken as he pressed his hands down on the roof of the car for support. He talked allot of shit while he got his pecker sucked but he wasn't really sure if the doctor would really let him bust nut in his mouth, but he sure hoped so as he felt his balls tighten and the doc's warm wet pussy throat gripping around his dick. 

Daryl braced himself for the eruption eager to be fed. And with one last swollen throb and bear like growl the officers dick unleashed its first forceful spurt of cum in his mouth. The thick rope of sperm splashed Daryl's throat and was fallowed by six more huge squirts as Walsh quaked and shook from his orgasm. With one last succulent pull to assure he received every tasty drop, Daryl freed the monster penis from his mouth without swallowing the cum yet, he wanted to taste and coat his mouth with the warm thick white sweetness.

Officer Walsh put his giant uncut dick back in his pants and kneeled down to look at Daryl.

"You still have my nut in you mouth?" Walsh asked with a slightly shocked laugh. Daryl opened his mouth to show the cop the load of sperm that he was savoring. "Give me a kiss." Walsh ordered and leaned in. They shared the cum with their tongues and Daryl was so turned on he surprised himself. Walsh was an awesome kisser and his breath smelled of cigarettes, but to Daryl's surprise again, this just added to the hotness of the situation. 

After a minute they had swallowed all of officer Walsh's semen and the policeman pulled away. He reached into the breast pocket of his uniform and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Daryl found it oddly sexy how good the man looked with a marlboro cigarette dangling from his full lips and rings of smoke surrounding his head. He placed both his large arms up on the door panel and spoke with the cigarette between his lips.

"You single?" He asked jokingly with a small smile. He was embarrassed to ask after what had just happened, it wasn't exactly first date material. 

"Well, I'm a resident, so, yeah, I'm single." Daryl joked back, but he was awkwardly hoping that Walsh was implying something by his question, and not just joking because of his dick sucking skills. However, he had just used sex as leverage to get out of a ticket, it would make for an interesting "so, how did you guy's meet?" type of conversation with friends and family. 

"Whats your first name?" Daryl asked as Walsh took a drag from his smoke, he pinched it between his thumb and index finger after another pull and looked at Daryl thoughtfully for a moment as he slowly exhaled a stream of white smoke between his lips. 

"Shane" He introduced himself with a sideways grin that made Daryl's stomach erupt with butterflies. 

"Ok, well, I'm Daryl Dixon, but you already know that." Daryl felt his face turn red and was deeply embarrassed. But officer…I mean, Shane looked pleased by Daryl's obvious crush and decided to make the next move, besides, after the stunt he just pulled, what did he have to lose? 

"I would totally understand if you say no because you think I'm a filthy cop that gets people to suck my dick to get out of tickets." He laughed nervously and took a drag off his cigarette. "But, would you go out with me anyway?"

"Well, since I'm the slutty doctor that jumped at the opportunity, yes, I think that would be appropriate." Thy both laughed at the circumstances for a second when Daryl remembered he was suppose to be at the hospital almost an hour ago.

"Shit! I have to go. I work E.R at Lindon memorial hospital, so you know where to find me." Daryl gave Shane a big smile that clearly said "I'd rather stay here with you" and drove off quickly in his silver Audi. Daryl waved as the car disappeared around a corner. He felt happy and and still strange about the whole interaction, now that he realized that he may actually like Daryl, he wished things had happened differently. He started to walk back to his police cruiser as he finished his cigarette and flicked it into the dirt road. Fortunately this street is hardly known and rarely traveled on, so he didn't think anything, especially after what just happened, to relieve himself where he stood before going back to the station. He dug into his trousers and pulled out his penis to take a leak, using his thumb to pull back the extra skin just enough to let flow. He put his head back and sighed as he felt his pipes flush out and listened to the sound of his piss spattering the ground. He gave out a small shiver when he finished and gave his old friend a good shake before tucking him back in.


	2. Daddy Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out he's in way deeper than he thought as Officer Walsh reveals his aggressive dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the continuing that I wasn't sure about. I hope you like it and enjoy accordingly, lol.

Daryl had his head squeezed between his hands as he sat at the nurses station cursing himself for being so impulsive and slutty. “Slut.” Ran though his mind over and over for the past two days and still no sign of daddy cop. “Slut, hoe bag, skank, cum dump, whore!” He was ready to puke as he imagined what that cop must think of him, probably laughing at what a nasty little faggot he was while adding him to the list of many others.  
“WHAT!” Daryl snapped at the person tapping his shoulder. But her nearly choked on his own spit when he saw those big brown eyes staring down at him and the mirth quirking the man’s gorgeous lips into a crooked grin. Daryl hopped out of his chair with the adrenaline of seeing the officer in uniform. 

“Hi.” He said simply with a warm smile. Daryl was a sloppy overworked, exhausted mess. His round glasses crooked, hair off in several directions and his blue scrubs too big since all the small ones were dirty.  
“H-H-Hi…Officer.” He stuttered as he smoothed out imaginary wrinkled in his scrubs. The handsome latin cop chuckled and thumbed the side of his nose in awkwardness.  
“You can call me Shane.” He smiled easily. Daryl was a wreck, why was this guy here and not weird?  
“Shane.” He smiled with tight lips just to feel the name on his tongue. It was a good solid masculine name. He liked it.  
“I’m sorry I came by unannounced.” Shane's voice was rugged and warm as he slipped his thick thumbs through his belt loops all machismo cop like. Daryl blushed and waved a hand. “You look good.” the officer added giving the young doctor a once over.  
“HA!” Daryl snorted, much to his embarrassment. Shane continued to smile adoringly like one might a small fuzzy animal. Daryl bit his lip.  
“I look awful.” He mumbled while wrapping himself in his white lab coat.  
“Hardly. You look sexy.” Shane corrected taking a step closer.  
“Yeah, but I-what?” Daryl blanched and his face broke into a glowing smile once the officers words sunk in.  
“Its true.” He whispered all too seductive. Daryl swallowed thickly and bit his lip again.Shane suddenly made a low growl from his large chest.  
“You do that on purpose?” He asked quietly as he took another step closer so that Daryl could now feel his warm breath.  
“Do what?” He nearly gasped.  
“Bite that pretty fuckin lip.” The officers black velvet voice was predatory and dangerous and Daryl nearly passed out in his wake.  
“Would you like to?” Daryl breathed. Shane's eyes darkened and his mouth popped open.  
“Yeah.” He growled and suddenly and brought his large hand up to Daryl's throat before clenching his hand in to a fist and squeezing his eyes shut as he stepped back. Daryl was breathless and confused but dazed with excitement all at once. He exhaled finally.  
“What just happened?” He gasped.  
“I-uh-get a little carried away sometimes.” Shane explained now placing his hands behind his back. They were both thankful for another doctor rounding the corner that finally severed the tension.  
“Doctor Dixon: I need-heeeeey!!!” She sang taking in the beefy latin cop. Shane chuckled as though it was all in a days work. The pretty young black girl named Shannon Blaze looked between the two and suddenly made a face of bitter disapproval.  
“Get. Out.” She said flatly as she popped a hip and placed a slender hand upon it.  
“Doctor Blaze?” Daryl said trying to be serious now.  
“You.” She chuckled to herself bitterly. “Are the meanest, most hateful, unapproachable person I have ever met and you reel in this…fine ass papi?” She shook her head in disbelief before turning to look at Shane like he was the juiciest steak she’d ever seen.  
“You’re enjoying this a little too much.” Daryl snapped at him before turning back to Shannon.  
“Oh, you get it girl, don’t let him be flirtin’ with other hoes.” She preached with a hand up.  
“First, I’m not a girl.” Daryl correct while ignoring Shan's chortling. “Second,you’re not a “hoe” you’re a surgeon. Third, how may I help you?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. Be boring.” She slapped a thick manilla folder in hand.  
“Oh.” He said monotone.  
“Yeah. I’m going home. These are the charts and they are all good for the next hour; you’re welcome.” She rattled off and pranced away giving Shane another flirtatious glance over her shoulder.  
“She seems fun.” Shane smiled.  
“Shannon’s probably the closest thing I have to a friend here.” He stated sounding annoyed with the subject.  
“Well, I just came by to say that I’m…” He paused and shook his head looking a bit sheepish, which didn’t suit him. “I’m a little embarrassed about the other day.” He mumbled.  
“Oh!” Daryl chirped feeling a bit relieved that it was addressed and that Shane was also feeling a certain way about the previous events.  
“I mean, I’m glad it happened. I met you.” He corrected making Daryl blush a little. “I just don’t want you thinking I do that.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Daryl was not sure what to say even though he knew he wanted to say a lot.  
“I mean, I wont lie to your face. Its not my style. I’ve done it before, its just not something I do…” He tried to explain looking as though he wasn’t sure he was doing it well. Daryl just smiled.  
“What do you want officer-I mean Shane?” He asked directly.  
“To let you know I was serious about a date.” He said finally. “I really think I like you.”  
“You mean you like the way I sucked your cock.” Daryl corrected and immediately wished he could stuff the words back in to his mouth. Shane smiled.  
“Well…yeah, I mean you’re probably the best coc-MM!- lets not go there right now.” He chuckled nervously with his hand up like he was stopping traffic. “I am serious about wanting to take you out and wanting to get to know you.” He finished putting his thumbs back though his belt loops and chewing his bottom lip. Daryl thought his chest was going to explode. He wanted to dance and sing and scream like a cheerleader at a pep-rally.  
“Where?” He asked cool and collected. A crooked grin of relief brightened the officers face.  
“Ima take you some place nice.” He smiled showing his beautiful teeth.  
“Where?” Daryl asked.  
“You’ll see.”  
“When?” Daryl tried not to smile.  
“Tomorrow at…”  
“I’m available after six.”  
“See you 8:00.” He smiled while bitting his lip and suddenly Daryl understood what it was that made Shane so ravenous earlier.  
“Would you like my address?” Daryl laughed.  
“Ima cop baby, I know where you live.” He teased as he started to back away down the hall. Daryl’s eye brows shot up.  
“Yeah. Thats not creepy.” He giggled as officer Walsh reached the corner of the hall and spun on his heel.  
“See you tomorrow!” He called over his large shoulder, and he was gone. Daryl faltered in his spot and exhaled a long breath of release in attempt to center himself before picking up the charts and getting back to work. 

The nights were getting colder Daryl noticed as he walked out of the hospital at 2:45 AM and felt the delicious mix of warm air and cool breeze of autumn caressing its way in as October approached. He smiled to himself and walked toward the lone silver Audi A3 hatchback beneath the tall light poll. The car chirped as he unlocked it and opened the door when he was suddenly flooded with panic and fear as a large hand gripped his shoulder and the other his mouth so that he could not scream.  
“Shhh!” The deep voice warned calmly. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered in fear and relief when he recognized his attacker to be officer Shane Walsh. He panted in to the large hand that cupped his mouth and felt the man’s lips press against his right ear.  
“On your knees, faggot.” He whispered with authority in his deep voice. Daryl was confused and suddenly afraid again ads the officer removed his large hand and spun him around to look at him.  
“Shane, what-!” He began as officer Walsh wrapped his hand around Daryl's throat and shoved him against the car.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are, faggot?” He taunted with a nasty sneer. “Ima god damn officer of the law, you do as I say, no question.” He warned with a nip to Daryl’s bottom lip. Daryl was baffled and uncertain of what the hell was happening but he suddenly felt himself start to stiffen in his pants and his heart pick up in a way that anticipated something new, strange, and primal.  
“What can I do for yo officer Walsh?” Daryl whispered. The hulking latin cop chuckled and nipped the young doctors lip again.  
“Eat my cum.” He instructed letting go of Daryl’s throat and pulling down his zipper as Daryl obediently sunk to his knees. Immediately at the sight of the officers cock he was alive with lust and his mouth salivated at the memory of how good the latin man tasted. Hungrily he opened his mouth to engulf the beautiful, heavy cock inches from his face when he received a sharp slap to the mouth that caused him to jump back a few inches and look up at the chuckling officer looking down at him.  
“You get permission to do that?” He snapped with anger in spite of his leer. Daryl was wide eyed and beside himself.  
“Uh-sorry?” He said carefully. The large man in uniform smirked and nodded his head.  
“Don’t be sorry, just do as daddy tells you.” He flashed a toothy grin. “Now open up so I can feed you.” He instructed serious as a heat attack. Daryl almost laughed in disbelief but decided against it as he opened his mouth.  
“I said open your fucking mouth! I’m not spoon feedin’ ya!” Walsh growled and squeezed Daryl’s jaw painfully forcing his mouth to open wider using his large hand as he started to jerk himself off with his left hand. Daryl whimpered in discomfort.  
“Shut up queer, you’ll get your meal.” Walsh snapped and spit in the doctors open mouth and laughed with a bullies pleasure.  
“Hurts!” Daryl finally gasped and attempted to jerk away from the strong grip.  
“HEY!” The officer snapped, but loosened his thick fingers around Daryl’s jaw. Daryl was so aroused and so angry at the same time he didn’t know which he felt more, but as the grip loosened and he was able to focus on something other than the pain he refocused on the huge cock in his face that was being stroked wildly an inch from his lips. The vague scent of tobacco and a woodsy cologne wafted past his nose along with the fragrant masculinity of a hard days work coming form the man’s groin, sweat, musk, and something completely his own DNA. Daryl licked his lips and sighed wantonly as he waited for the sweet and salty load he knew was only moments away. He heard the officer chuckle.  
“Look at your hungry faggot mouth hangin’ open for daddy’s load.” He breathed as his orgasm built up. Daryl saw the cops lips curl in and his eyes harden while his jaw and neck flexed tightly.  
“C’mon, feed me!” Daryl begged.  
“Yeah?!” Walsh growled proudly as he stared straight into Daryl’s blue eyes.  
“Open wide faggot!” He barked and Daryl opened wide as told as warm ropes of the officers sperm shot into his waiting mouth, splashing his chin and lips, his mouth forced open under the gasping mans grip as the orgasm ran through him like an earthquake. Daryl swallowed the warm seed as the large cop used his fingers to wipe the thick ropes of cum of the young mans face and placed them in his mouth to suck clean.  
“Good boy.” Officer Walsh smiled suddenly sweet and boyish like a typical predator that appeared more innocent than his intentions. ld h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to criticize and leave feedback. I love to interact with anyone reading my work, thank you.


	3. Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl embraces his desire to be submissive to Shane's sadistic needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I hope you like it and feel free to give constructive criticism.

Daryl sat curled up in a nest of sheets and pillows wearing his tattered plaid sweats and an obsessively large gray tee shirt that swaged off his right shoulder as he stared blankly at the matte black wall in front of him through his crooked round glasses. At his feet sat a large orange tabby cat named Archimedes who stared judgtngly. His face read clearly enough that Daryl could hear everything going on in his kitty cat head.   
“Oink.”  
“Shut up.” Daryl snapped at the feline.   
“Piggly wiggly.”  
“Stop.” He breathed angrily. Archimedes stood and lumbered up to Daryl’s lap apologetically. “I’m disgusting, aren’t I?” The cat gave him a squinty eyed glance.  
“Ugh, just deal with it.” His amber eyes said with disinterest. “It’s not like you’re a Republican.”  
“Ew.”  
“Precisely,” Archimedes closed his argument before declaring it nap time.   
“And I’m a crazy cat lady on top of it all.” Daryl whispered in disbelief. He sunk deeper into his pillow nest still seething about his last encounter with Shane. Shane liked to play games and Daryl played right into them without consent or resistance. This was probably the result of dormant issues he hasn’t allowed himself to deal with he reasoned as he chewed his lip and reached for his phone in defeat. Daryl dialed the number to the hospital and asked to be transferred to surgery where he reluctantly called out of work stating that he was ill and not able to come in. To his surprise there was no questioning the integrity of his claim and that was it, no work today. When he hung up he realized he had not had a day off in so long that he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his day and hoped he would muster the energy to think of something other than speaking to his cat like a pathetic, lonely old woman. He stroked the purring feline thoughtfully and while popping the knuckles in his right fingers with his thumb. He jumped at the sudden trill of his cell phone and saw Shane’s number on the screen.  
“What?” He snapped. He heard a deep chuckle.  
“Sup baby?” Shane said brightly.   
“I’m not your baby.” Daryl corrected the other man flatly. Shane chuckled again.  
“Such a cheeky little faggot.” He drew in his husky voice.   
“You’re a pig!” Daryl snapped.   
“Any you fuckin love it. See you at eight?” He chuckled.   
“Hell no-you!-HA!-You have better bring flowers!” He stammered in disbelief and confusion of his own wants.   
“Of course.” Shane chided. “Can I make a request of my own?” He asked dubiously.   
“Oh, now you’re asking for my consent?” Daryl jabbed.   
“Only because I’m not there to make you do it.” Shane’s voice warned more sternly. Daryl shifted in his pillow nest and pondered for a moment.   
“Go on…” He coaxed cautiously as he listened to Shane taking a deep drag of a cigarette and exhaling as though he was in no rush to make his demand.   
“Wear a butt plug.” He ordered matter of fact like. Daryl almost dropped the phone.   
“NO!” He objected angrily.   
“Don’t piss me off sweet heart.” He warned. “Wear the butt plug for daddy and I’ll make you happy you did.” He continued like he was ordering breakfast. “Don’t wear and…” He made a sucking sound with his teeth.   
“And what?!” Daryl challenged. Shane let out a dangerous growl.  
“Don’t wear it and find out.” He dared Daryl before hanging up.   
Daryl was beside himself as he looked at the phone trying to figure out if that conversation had really just taken place. Feeling suddenly electric with anxiety and excitement he looked at Archimedes and asked, “Got a butt plug I can borrow?” 

_________________________________

 

The rest of the day seemed to go by painfully slow as he waited for 8:00. His neighbor Carol tortured him by bringing over warm cookies, as he went to the kitchen to devour them he noticed Archimedes giving him a look from the bookshelf.   
“What?”  
“Put that down.” The cynical cat said with his eye’s. Daryl harrumphed and dropped the warm doughy chocolate chip cookie to the plate. As a doctor he thought of certain things rather literally. Food means poop, and since thats not his scene he had to watch what he ate today, knowing Shane had other plans for his ass.   
Daryl plopped on the oversized black sofa and adjusted the array of pillows and flipped on the TV. Archimedes snuggled beside him as he brainlessly watch old Sailor Moon cartoons for a while, then Law & Order, then re-runs of Will & Grace.   
“Karen’s funny, huh Archie…” Daryl giggled as he stroked the cats chin. All in all he was grateful that today was uneventful. He was always working and unable to enjoy simple days watching stupid tv shows and curling up on the couch.   
But as his mind slipped away from his daily routines he became hyper aware of one particularly out of the ordinary occurrence. Shane would be here to pick him up in three hours, a man that has every intention of debasing him, and ever worse, he was enamored by the prospect.   
Daryl never had relationships, he was too busy getting the shit kicked out of him by his roaring alcoholic father. When he wasn’t home he was studying so hard to achieve his dream of medical school and getting far, far away from the Dixon household that social encounters where limited at best.   
Now he pondered the idea that this relationship with Shane may be some underlying condition brought on by an abusive up bringing. And Shane is indeed abusive.   
He sighed deeply as his gaze fell upon the rectangular red box on the coffee table, the transparent blue butt plug he ran out to buy earlier from a sex shop across town. It was not too large, but he was nervous no less, about wearing it out….and thats when it dawned on him exactly what Shane had asked him to do.   
“Aw, hell no.” He reached over and snatched the phone off the coffee table and dialed Shane.   
“Yes puppy?” An amused Shane answered. Daryl almost melted, but cleared his throat and focused.  
“I just wanna clarify-“ He paused. “Puppy?”  
“Yeah, you don’t like puppies?”  
“I don’t have a problem with puppies.”  
“Thats a weird thing to say.”  
“How so?”  
“Because, everybody love puppies!” Shane argued, “They don’t just not have a problem with them!”   
“Well, whatever.”  
“Hey!” Shane snapped.   
“What?”  
“Relax. You’re gettin’ a little mouthy.” He reprimanded. Daryl’s mouth dropped open, this arrogant, machismo, prick. It was time Daryl set things straight.   
“You!-You better pump your brakes daddy-o, you don’t own me.” Daryl tried to sound tough, instantly followed by Shane’s howling laughter. “I’m serious.”  
“Oh, god, my sweet, sweet, puppy,” He chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Now go take a shower, I’ll be there to pick you up.” He told Daryl as he fought his laughter.  
“No.” Daryl responded petulantly against his better judgment. The other end suddenly fell dangerously silent. Daryl swallowed hard but waited until he heard a low chuckle from the other end, but it was not at all humored, but rather sadistic. “Hello?”  
Shane hung up and Daryl instantly wanted to call him back. What if he just pissed him off so much that he wont come tonight? What if Shane’s desire for a submissive little puppy eclipsed whatever it was he thought he liked in Daryl?

“Shit.” He huffed and willed himself not to call him back. It was a bad idea anyway. The moment they met the relationship was unhealthy. Daryl sulked and plopped back down on the couch next Archimedes, he was sad and angry that he ruined this before it even started. “S’just me n you Archie.” He sighed and received a comforting head butt from the orange tabby. 

By the end of another episode of Law & Order SVU Daryl had fallen asleep and the apartment gone dark. He stirred uncomfortably as his neck ached from the same position too long. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he looked over his shoulder at the wall clock in the kitchen, 7:10, he should be ready for a date tonight, his first date in nearly four years and he blew it.

“Gotta piss.” He sighed and moved Archie off his lap to stand. Checking his phone he was disappointed to see he had no missed calls as he entered his bedroom and flipped on the light.   
“AAAAGH!” He jumped back in horror to find Shane casually propped on his bed with his back propped up on the pillows and his huge arms crossed over his huge chest. He was wearing his uniform.   
“What the fuck!” Daryl shouted more in shock than anger. Shane’s face remained hard as he pointed to the bathroom without uncrossing his arms.   
“Get in the shower.” His tone even. Daryl was frozen and suddenly uncertain about whether or not he feared this man.   
“How did you get in here?” Daryl demanded.   
“Well, silly boy, you left your door unlocked.” Shane shrugged and Daryl wondered if it was true, he can’t imagine forgetting to lock the door.   
“Shane…this is crazy.” He breathed and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Shane looked at him quizzically before his eyes softened and he patted the bed as though it were his own.  
“C’mere.” He whispered. Daryl shifted but obeyed and sat at the edge of the mattress with his back to the officer. “Are you afraid of me?” Shane asked as if the very thought hurt him.   
“I don’t know.” Daryl whispered looking over his shoulder at the beautiful man on his bed.  
“I’m so sorry, Daryl. I got carried away in my haste,” He explained with an expression of disappointment in himself. “I like you Daryl, and I don’t know why, but I can’t stop thinking about you.” His large ebony eyes like that of a scolded puppy who chewed his owners shoes.   
“Then…how come you treat me like you do?” Daryl mumbled. Shane scooted closer and brought his hand up to caress the boys cheek.  
“I’m a man of very specific needs, Daryl.” He explained. “When I see something I want, I have to have it. I have to posses it…own it.” Daryl had forgotten how to breath, this man will destroy him, and he wants him to. Shane leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the boys lips, “Breath.” He granted and Daryl instantly sucked in oxygen.   
“Thank you.” Daryl inhaled again grateful for the reminder. Shane’s plump lips quirked into a crooked grin that sent blood to Daryl’s groin.  
“See, I’d take of you, if you want me to.” He whispered.   
“Uh-k…” Daryl breathed, sounding even more desperate than Shane, the man begging to posses him, to control him.  
“I need you to say it, Daryl. Tell me.” His voice was restrained but Daryl could hear the growl of the wolf in sheep’s clothing crouching at the ready. But he couldn’t speak…  
“Say it, out loud.” The wolf growled as he pushed Daryl on to his back and pressed his solid weight into the boys slender, shaking frame.   
“If I say yes?” Daryl managed to whimper beneath the hulking muscle cop who is all but demanding that he relinquish his liberties.   
“Mine. All of you, every part of you. Mine.” He whispered and nipped Daryl’s quivering lip. “You’ll do exactly what I say, when I say, I’ll train you to please me.” He explained as he kissed down the boys jaw and nipped his earlobe. Daryl’s toes curled and his fingers dug into the officers bulging biceps, a small whimper escaped him. This time, the wolf actually growled outwardly and rose up on his arms to look Daryl in the eyes.  
“You’re a sassy, mouthy little whore Daryl Dixon, desperate for the right dom to set you free. So submit to me.” The formality of asking was far gone at this point, Shane was demanding Daryl as his possession, and Daryl knew he was right. He was 100% right.   
“Yes.” He gasped.  
“Yes, what?” Shane’s eye’s were dark and wild. “You have to say it, Daryl.”  
“Own me!” He begged, “I’m yours!” Daryl told him and instantly all his apprehension and fear was diminished, he knew Shane was right, this was the roll he was born to fill and now he would be free to no longer run from it or feel ashamed. 

Shane sat back on his heels and grinned wolfishly at his new sub.  
“You gonna be a good whore for daddy?” He asked and made the boys head swim and his cock throb under Shane’s weight.  
“I will daddy, I promise.” He swore earnestly.   
“Want me to fuck you baby?”   
“Yes, please, please!” Daryl begged like the shameless whore he was. Shane chuckled.   
“Not a chance,” Shane told him. “You were a very, very bad boy earlier, now go get in the shower.” He scolded as he slid off the bed and stood at Daryl’s feet.  
“But I-!”  
“Nuh-uh! None of that, I’m not gonna ask you again.” He warned calmly. “Shower, and if you behave tonight I’ll think about rewarding you with this later.” He grabbed his bulge and gave it a light squeeze. “But you better mind your manners.” 

Daryl shot him an indignant look and jumped off the bed and went to the shower without further protest. But he was pissed as fuck.   
He pulled the curtain aside and grabbed his towel off the hook, Shane stood leaning against the door frame with a cigarette tucked behind his ear and a smirk on his face.  
“Hey.” Daryl swallowed at the gorgeous man…his owner.   
“First time I’ve seen you naked.”   
“Oh.” Daryl blushed, he wondered what the man thought of him. “Do you like me?” He asked shyly.   
“Oh, yeah.” He complimented with that sexy smirk and pulled at his cock. “Slender, smooth ivory skin, pretty cut cock, thick legs.” He paused and took in the blushing boy from head to toe. “Let me see that ass.” He nodded for Daryl to turn, the sub obeyed and Shane sucked his teeth, “Fffuck yeah, play your cards right puppy, daddy’ll take real good care of that. Fuck.” He doted over the full, plump cheeks.   
Daryl smiled to himself and turned back around revealing his semi hard cock. Shane chuckled at how his boy was so responsive to even the smallest of things.   
“Come out here.” Shane ordered as he backed in to the bedroom and was pleased to see Daryl spring forward, excited to please. “On the bed, hands and knees.” He instructed patiently. Daryl did just that, his heart pounding, he was dying to get fucked, he had only been with one other guy and he was the top. It felt unnatural to him. 

“Like my ass daddy?” He teased and shook his plump cheeks and spread them apart with his face down in the comforter. He heard Shane suck in a sharp breath as he lumbered over and placed his own large hands on both cheeks, he used his thumbs to caress the pink hole open a little more.   
“Beautiful pink little boy pussy.” He mumbled to himself and slapped Daryl’s ass so hard he jolted.  
“OUCH!”  
“Shush, I’ve got a present for you and that sweet little cunt.” He said as he rubbed the pink hand print on Daryl’s left cheek. “Now you hold still, I’ll be right back.”   
“Where are you going?”   
“To the car, and you better be exactly as you are when I get back, you hear?”  
“Fine.”  
“What?!”  
“Yes sir!” He corrected himself. And like a good little puppy he sat and waited for his daddy to come back. It seemed to take an unnecessary amount of time, which Daryl figured was all part of the game, Shane is probably down there having a cigarette and letting him sweat it out.   
Daryl started to let his mind wander, what the fuck has he gotten himself in to? He wanted Shane in an irrevocable way he could not explain or put in to words even in his own head, but this was not what he expected. The dark seediness of it pined at his comfort, he knew that Shane could be a number of different things, he hardly knew him to start with and now he surrendered his free will to this man who is only satisfied by acts psychological malevolence.  
He exhaled into the comforter and tried to focus his frayed nerves on something positive, like the fact that Shane was right about a couple of things. For instance, Daryl was aroused in spite of himself, that Shane’s overbearing masculinity and dominants somehow made him feel at ease, which in turn made him uneasy. It was like Shane could take charge and Daryl could let his easily overwhelmed mind rest and be at peace while his owner navigated the world around him. He could finally give in to his sexual fantasies to be used, raped, and yet treated with the fatherly love that Shane would bestow upon him for good behavior. He would be free to be all of these things.   
Daryl heard the door open and he exhaled with relief. His daddy was back.   
“Puppy?” Shane called before entering the room.  
“I’m here daddy.” Daryl whined and practically wagged his imaginary tail.   
“Oh, thats my good boy, right where I left you!” Shane praised with a big smile.   
“Ima good boy.” Daryl smiled. Shane grinned with amusement and held out a black paper bag.   
“What is it?” Daryl asked.  
“Be patient.” Shane teased as he rounded the bed and positioned himself behind his sub. “Relax.” He ordered a little more stern. Daryl could smell the cigarette on him, just as he expected…douche. But just as he was about to say something snarky his senses were bombarded.  
“HUUUUHHH!!!” He sucked in sharply and fisted the comforter as Shane’s warm, wet tongue entered him and sucked hard. “Holy shit, fuck!” Daryl huffed out as Shane wrapped his huge arms around his lower back, just above his ass and lifted him up to dig in deeper. It was Daryl’s first rim job, and he was squirming as much as he could in the vice of the officers strong arms. “OUCH! FUCK! YES!” He cried when he felt the man’s teeth nipping at his butt hole and cheeks, a mixture of pain and over stimulated pleasure.   
“You like that, when daddy fucks your ass hole with his tongue, huh?” Shane teased.  
“Holy fuck, yes!” Daryl encouraged desperately.   
“Watch your mouth.” His dom warned with a sharp smack to the plump cheek.   
“Aw, my god, if you’re not gonna fuck, can I please suck your cock?” Daryl bargained. Shane laughed heartily.  
“No. Rewards are for well behaved pups, and you mister, were naughty.” He explained patiently.   
“Pup…” Daryl felt the word in his mouth. “Is that what I am to you, a puppy?” He asked serious and sharp. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Shane’s face suddenly darken, a golden glint across his black eyes as he leaned over the boys slender torso to whisper in his ear.  
“God damn right you are.” The wolf growled lustfully. And before Daryl could respond he was sucking in another sharp breath as his anus was being penetrated by a foreign object.  
“Jesus Christ!” He simpered into the comforter and fisted at the fluffy material.   
“Ever worn a butt plug, faggot?” Shane asked as he pushed it in.   
“No!” Daryl cried.  
“That so?”  
“I’ve never had anything in my ass!” Daryl told him fervently. Shane’s face went hard and his body rigid. The intrusion stopped.   
“What?”  
“I…have never…been fucked.” Daryl panted. “By anyone or with anything.” He swallowed hard as he opened his eyes to find Shane’s giant obsidian like eyes staring at him in shock.   
“I’m your first?” He breathed.   
“Uh, huh.”  
“Oh, my sweet baby, why didn’t you tell me!” Shane looked heart broken as he pulled the anal toy from Daryl’s insides.   
“Didn’t think you wanted to train a virgin.” He answered honestly.  
“Are you kidding! This makes you all the more mine.” He said excitedly. “Fuck the date, we’re staying in tonight. Your first time being penetrated sure as hell isn’t gonna be with a plastic toy.” He ranted and pulled Daryl up into his arms, they were now chest to chest and Daryl was melting into the hard, muscular physique.   
“Be my first, daddy.” Daryl begged. Shane smirked.   
“Baby, I have a feeling I’m gonna be the first of a lot of things.” He doted proudly and leaned forward so that the smaller boy lay beneath him, “Want daddy to reward you?”   
“Do I deserve it?” Daryl asked biting his lip.  
“Your eagerness to please me makes you deserving.” Shane told him with a loving caress of the cheek. “The rest is just training.”  
“Thank you daddy.”  
“You’re welcome pup.”   
That was the moment it happened, the moment Daryl was taken, claimed, owned, and set free. Panting into the searing and almost violent kiss as his arms were pinned above his head and cuffed to he rail of the headboard, the uniformed officer broke the kiss with a sharp bite to the boys lip, drawing blood and making Daryl gasp, his eyes wide and breath ragged.   
Shane’s pupils blew out like a frenzied vampire and hastily started removing his uniform, revealing to Daryl his regal bronzed beauty for the first time. Large tattoos rippled on his skin as his muscles flexed and rolled over the contours of his body like an angry ocean. He dove in to Daryl’s panting mouth again tasting the metallic blood that coated his sweet lips.  
“FUCK!” Shane retreated in shock and glared at the now fearful boy beneath him. He ran his thumb over his lip before sucking it into his mouth, Daryl had bitten him back and indeed drew blood from his master.   
“I’m so sorr-“  
“Silence.” Shane growled as his heart pounded his ribcage. “You…sweet, naughty little cunt.” He rubbed the sticky blood between his thumb and index finger while contemplating how to deal with the most challenging sub he’d ever had the excitement of owning. Daryl was still a deer in headlights, waiting for his punishment.   
“Safe word. Now.” Shane demanded.   
“I-uh-I mean-!” He stammered.  
“I’m gonna lube up your ass hole and fuck your shit pipe till you pass out, unless you can think of a safe word between now and the time I’m penetrating your virgin cunt.” Shane warned as he threw Daryl’s legs over his massive shoulders and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Aggressive and sadistic in his intent, Daryl’s mind was reeling as he tried to form a coherent thought as he watched the wolf bare his fangs.  
“Oh, my GOD!” He screamed at the sharp pain of Shane’s thick fingers popping into him roughly.  
“My cocks comin’ next, spit it out!” He slammed Daryl’s knees to his chest and positioned himself to plunge into the boys anus.   
“WOLF!” Daryl howled desperately. And Shane looked more like the vicious animal than ever with his bloody lip and wild eyes.  
“Wolf.” He growled.  
“Wolf.”   
“Perfect.” He grinned something evil. “Now open up, faggot.” And he pushed the fat head of his cock past the tiny pink ring of muscle.  
“AH-HA-ARGH!” Daryl was breathless with the burn of being stretched, he was frantically trying to force his sphincter to open, but it was impossible.  
“Relax.” Shane told him.   
“I can’t! You’re too big!” He whimpered and tried to breath through it.   
“You will. Relax.” His voice was rough and cruel.   
“Daddy, I’m so sorry! Please!” He begged and pulled at the cuffs, his safe word on the tip of his tongue.   
“I believe you, but if I don’t teach you your lesson, you wont learn nothin’.” Shane’s voice was a little softer now, and so was his invasion. He stopped with just a few inches to go so that Daryl could adjust. An act of mercy, and Daryl knew it.   
“Thank you daddy, thank you.” Daryl panted, his chest heaving as he stared into Shane’s dark eyes that were now warm and forgiving. He felt so lucky to be the object of desire for this exotic and magnificent man. He would do anything to please him.   
“You’re beautiful like this.” Shane mumbled.   
“You’re always beautiful.” Daryl told him and buried his nose into the man’s tan neck, inhaling the scent of his skin. “I’m ready.”   
Shane nipped his earlobe and slid the rest of the way in, the boys virgin anus had a warm death grip on his 9x7 cock making it a challenge not to unload on the third thrust. Daryl’s legs tight around his waist, and the whore like moans that were now breaching the boy’s lips against his skin antagonized his animal side.   
“God, Shane, you’re so fucking huge!” He whined, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”  
Shane pushed up onto his arms, his body flexing like a Greek god as he started to pound in to the heap of panting ecstasy that was his sweet puppy, Daryl. The boy’s eye’s rolling back into his head with the intensity of the fucking that was so deep inside of him that his whole body tightened and rippled with the torturous pleasure, his toes curling and his cock splashing pre-cum.   
“Harder!”  
“Pushing faggot.” Shane smirked and pounded harder.   
“It hurts so good! MOTHER FUCKER!!”  
“Watch your mouth!” He slammed so hard he nearly sent Daryl’s head through the wall.  
“AAH-HHHHA!” It was agonizing and he loved it, he loved this new feeling of being powerless to this man.   
“You learn your lesson?” Shane barked at him, his whole body in a sheen of sweat.   
“NO! Don’t stop, I’m still a bad boy!” He cried like a bitch in heat that couldn’t get enough. He felt Shane’s large nuts slapping against his ass and the sound of his now sloppy hole sucking at his daddy’s cock like a hungry pussy. Both men laughed.  
“Oh, you are a fucking whore for daddy, aren’t you!”  
“Fuck yeah, daddy, I’m your little whore!”  
“That’s right puppy, I’m gonna nut so far up your ass you’re gonna taste it!”  
“Not yet!” He implored as he his bed shook and the headboard slammed against the windowsill. Daryl heard the proud chuckle of his possessor, but his eyes were now squeezed shut as every neuron fired off in his body and his head pressed hard into his pillow, “I’m!-shit, I’m coming!”  
“That’s it faggot, cum with daddy’s dick up your ass, you fuckin’ whore! C’mon!” Shane barked and slammed so hard that Daryl felt it deep in his gut when his cock exploded, whipping cum in every direction and his wrist burned against the handcuffs. His cries sent Shane over the edge making his body quake and tighten as he poured his seed into his howling puppy.   
“Good boy!” He panted and collapsed on top of his spent pup. “Good, good boy.” He mumbled into Daryl’s sweat soaked neck. Their slick bodies heaved against each other for a long while before Daryl heard the click of the cuffs and his wrist fell free to the pillow over his head.   
Shane pulled out with a wet sucking ‘pop’ and rolled over. Daryl automatically snuggled up to him.  
“Mm-mm.” Shane warned with no real threat in his tone. Daryl pondered for a moment.  
“Can I lay my head on your chest, please?” He asked sweetly and Shane opened one eye to look at him and smirked.  
“S’pose.” He murmured and pulled the happy boy tight to his side. Daryl lay with his head on Shane’s rock hard chest and contemplated stealing a lick at the large brown nipple just a tongue swipe away from his lips. But he knew that would probably be followed with reprimanding, and his eyes were too heavy and tired to be getting daddy all worked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments to let me know what you think, give ideas, or tell me why you hate it, lol.


	4. Are You In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl absconds to NYC to clear his head and be with his friends Maggie and Tara. When Shane discovers Daryl's absence without consent he confides in Rick who has a cruel remedy for the boy's disrespect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Felt like forever writing this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think <3

~~*~~

"He has profound bradycardia and vasoconstriction, intubate immediately with a point seven, I need a crash cart, STAT!" Daryl demanded aggressively as a crash cart was rushed into the room by two nurses that flipped the "on" switch and stood back. The machine flashed and hummed while a young blonde female doctor guided a thin plastic tube down the patients esophagus after removing the previous one that was too small. "Charge 120, clear!" Daryl warned as he placed the paddles to patients chest delivering a shock that made the lifeless body jump. Nothing. "Charge 200!" He shouted again. Nothing. "Mother fucker! Charge 300!" The monitor beeped to a heart beat. "HA!" He blurted triumphantly. 

"Not yet, BP is dropping we need hypotension stabilizers now, please!" The blond doctor ordered swiftly as she began to feed another IV into the top oh his wrist. 

"We're losing him Beth!" Daryl's voice was panicked. "Fuck it, scalpel."

"NO! Its too invasive, the stabilizers will work!" She argued vehemently. 

"A thoracotomy might be the best option doctor." A nurse suggested meekly. Beth glared at her.

"See! BP went up, no need to slice his lungs open!" She snapped with contempt for Daryl more than the nurse. "He's also at risk for ventricular fibrillation and neurological injury, page doctor Grimes." Doctor Green instructed cooly as she snapped her gloves off and walked out. 

 

~~*~~

 

Several hours later their shifts had ended. Both young doctors sat on a bench inside the locker room, their figures slouched together in defeated heaps of dirty dark blue scrubs. Both still wearing surgical caps tied to their heads and mask untied around their necks. 

“What have we done?” Beth asks in a defeated whisper. 

“Huh?” Daryl grumbles.

“Choosing this,” She tugged at her scrubs. Daryl turned his head to look at her over his shoulder with his back resting on hers. 

“We’re surgeons. The pentacle of intellectual and academic achievement,” He tried to sound as though he believed it himself, but his tone was monotone and deflated. Beth scoffed. 

“I believed that once.” She murmured and ran her fingers over her head to push off the blue scrub cap. “That mans gonna die, and we’ll never know if we could have prevented it. Just like all the others before him and all that will follow.” 

“Damn, Beth.” Daryl growled. “What it must be like inside your head.” He didn’t like making time for all this feely shit. He chose his path and now he has to own it, peoples lives depend on it. “What else would you have done, anyway?” He asked gruffly. Beth squeezed her eyes shut and thought for a long pause. 

“Sing.” She said simply. Daryl suddenly smiled to himself at the thought. “And you?” 

“Actor.” He mumbled. She snickered. “S’funny?” He asked. 

“We’re just…tragic. People, I mean.” She explained. 

“You're the one bein’ all ominous n shit.” He grumbled. “That guy might live.”

“His name was Allen.” She told him as though she were reminding herself. “I think…” Beth sighed, “Jesus, that man’s going to die from my negligence and I didn’t even take the time to remember his name!”

“We took the time to save his damn life, whats wrong with you?” He demanded and turned all the way around. “Besides, we both treated him the best we could.”

“No. You were right, he needed to have his lungs drained and I said no.” She was started to breath heavily. 

“Stop that shit.” He snapped at her. “You’re losin’ your damn edge.”

“See…you were meant for this….right?” She turned to face him with teary eyes. 

“Beth…”

“I don’t know if I belong in this world.” She swallowed thickly, “I don’t know if I’m made to be a surgeon.” 

“Beth, you-“ He was cut off as a slender woman with large brown eyes and long dark hair entered the locker room in her dark scrubs, her hand tucked into her pant pockets.

“Doctor Grimes…” Beth stood up.

“Both of you,” She began, “Great job, he’s stabilized.” Lori Grimes smiled at them with tight lips. “You’re both shaping up to be fine surgeons.” She nodded and strobe off leaving Beth standing and Daryl smirking. He stood up and looked at her with a knowing grin as silent tears fell from her eyes. 

“Sounds like you belong here.” He wiped her face with his palm. “Good call doctor Green.” Daryl complimented before he turned to walk away.

“Daryl!”

“Hm?” He turned. 

“Thank you.”

“Mm-Hm.” He nodded before pushing his way through the door.

 

~~*~~

 

Leaves rustling in the warm breeze, gentle wispy clouds streaked across the sky while a small blonde girl runs with her rainbow pinwheel and a happy dachshund runs along side the beaming child. It’s an uncharacteristically warm day so close to Halloween and Daryl couldn’t fight the urge to be out of the confines of the hospital or his apartment.   
His sandy hair was unruly as the wind swept in random directions while he sat on the large rocks in Central Park. He missed New York so much it was like a stabbing pain in his heart, so he took his three day weekend to fly up and stay with friends. 

He was enjoying his time away from Shane, not that he didn’t enjoy his time with him, but his head seemed clearer without his demanding presence. He could just be left alone to assess what he wants, what he needs, or not assess anything at all.   
Daryl leaned his head back and craned his face up toward the sun that seemed to melt in to his skin like layers of warm honey. 

“Thought I might find you here.” Daryl smirked and looked around to see the approacher. 

“Tara.” He smiled. She plopped down beside of him and hugged his shoulders with sheer lesbian brute strength. “Damn girl!” 

“Sorry, I’ve just missed you.” Tara let go and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. 

“I’ll be back, I’m sure as hell not stayin’ in the outskirts of Atlanta for the rest of my damn life.” He complained. 

“Seriously, I can’t believe you didn’t match here in New York.” She felt guilty, like she had stolen something from Daryl. 

“Shit, almost no one got their dream match.” He consoled. “Somethin’ll open up here and I’ll be back.”

“I know.” She shrugged. 

“How’s Maggie?” He changed the subject. 

“When she’s not with me she’s with Glen.” She sounded annoyed. 

“Glen?”

“Some doc in Ped’s she’s losing her mind over.” Tara tried to sound indifferent, but was failing miserably. 

“He must be a good doctor if Maggie’s interested, she never has been one to let a guy distract her.” Daryl spoke mostly to himself.

“Well, he’s Asian, so naturally he’s brilliant.” She criticized and Daryl laughed.

“Why are you so bitter?”

“Because, she’s my bestie and now I never see the bitch.” She harrumphed and hugged her knees. 

“Tell her.”

“No way, I’ll sound like a goober!” 

“You are a goober.”

“Whatever, your face.” They laughed and let the subject rest for a while in comfortable silence. 

“So…” Tara began cautiously, “You seein’ anybody?” Daryl chuckled dubiously.

“Sounds like you’ve already drawn a conclusion.” He answered. 

“No, maybe…you just seem absent lately.” She noted. “Not answering calls, responding to text a day later, no FaceBook updates.” 

“Well, hm…”

“Ut-oh.”

“Nah, s’not bad, I don’t guess.” 

“But—“

“I’m just, a little confused, s’all.”

“You’ve always liked shitty men.” Tara criticized curtly. Daryl was taken aback and slighted by her observation as he glared at her. He could always count on Tara for harsh truths. 

“Aint nothin’ wrong with him!” Daryl snapped. Tara cocked a brown and scoffed, furthering his defense. “He jus’ know’s what he’s into is all.” 

“Yeah, making you feel worthless.” She bit back.   
“Whatever, you’ve never even met the guy.” Daryl digressed angrily. Tara shook her head and bit her lip in disbelief. She wanted to support Daryl, but he was her best friend and she hated that he always dated men that made him feel inadequate, not that he had a long list of exes, but the few she’d met never failed to treat him like dirt. 

“I just wish you’d see yourself the way we see you.” She added, her voice suddenly sad as she looked at him like a broken child. 

“And hows that?” He mumbled. 

“Like someone who deserves to be happy.” She put her arm around his shoulder and lay her head on his shoulder. “Someone that will treat you like I do, ya know, like if I had a penis to stick in your butt ’n stuff.” They giggled like small children for a moment before he rested his own head on top of hers. 

“I love you Tara.”

“I love you too, Daryl.” 

“Thanks for being a dick sometimes.” He felt her smile, “Wanna kidnap Maggie tonight and go bar hoping in Brooklyn?”

“That sounds stupendous!” She faked a British accent.

“What?” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know, lets go.”

 

~~**~~

Daryl and Tara wandered Manhattan until Maggie finished her shift at the hospital. It was like he felt alive again, the city was so energetic, a hive of pedestrians living their lives in what Daryl deemed the greatest city in the world. He missed it so much.   
He missed always having somewhere to go at all hours of the day and night, he missed being able to be to himself and still thrive off the constant hum of life and activity around him. Where he lived now its like people are just waiting to die.   
They hoped on the subway to Brooklyn where Tara made cynical observations of other passengers, Daryl laughed quietly at her jokes but he was more aware than ever about how much he missed the people of New York and all their idiosyncrasies. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

“Maggie fuckin’ Greene!” 

“Daryl fuckin’ Dixon!” They sang to each other as they met in the middle of the bar and gave each other a death grip hug. The bar was dark with dark wood accents and a band of hipsters were playing a happy melodic song from the other end of the crowded room. 

“He’s seeing a guy.” Tara announced. 

“Jesus, Tara.” Daryl groaned. Maggie gave him a stern look.

“A guy?”

“Yeah, its nothin’.”

“Bull, he wont talk about him.” Tara informed Maggie who crossed her arms.

“Can I at least order a damn beer first?” He grumbled like an angry bear. 

“Sure thing, but you’re talkin’” She warned him as they made their way to a booth in the back of the pub where two other people sat in wait. 

“Glen, Rosita, this is Daryl!” Tara introduced as they all took their seats, everyone said hello and made him feel easy, Daryl hated meeting new people, he always felt like an alien in social settings, but this group seemed chill enough for him to acclimate without being too awkward.

“My turn for beer run, Daryl, Tara?” Glen offered as he stood and kissed Maggie on the lips. 

“Fat Tire.”

“Make it two.” Tara told him. 

“Cool, brb.” He smiled and walked away.

“Brb? Daryl chuckled.

“Shut up homo.” Maggie blushed and scooted into the booth. 

“So, Daryl, you have a boyfriend?” Rosita inquired.

“Um—“

“Yeah, a douche.” Tara criticized. 

“He is not!”

“Tara!” Maggie injected. 

“Thank you Maggie!”

“Seriously Tara, thats sexist, I’m sure he’s just an asshole.” She smirked in spite of herself and everyone laughed except Daryl. 

“Why, whats wrong with him?” Rosita asked. 

“Not a mother fuckin’ thang!” Daryl barked. 

“Oh, my god! Thang!” Maggie laughed, she was clearly a few beers ahead of the rest. 

“Someone’s been living in Georgia too long.” Tara teased him. 

“I’m serious, back off of him.” Daryl was now fuming and ready to leave. 

“C’mon Daryl, we’re just having fun.” Tara consoled.

“I’m not.” He crossed his arms tightly. “Why at my expenses?” He shot back at them. “Ya’ll ain’t exactly happily married with children.” 

“He’s right, the guy hasn’t even had his beer and we’re picking him apart.” Rosita mediated. “Plus, I don’t even know him.” She nodded at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Both Maggie and Tara apologized.

“Whatever.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed your petulant stubbornness.” Maggie smiled at him. Shane also found it amusing, but with him it triggered a very different reaction.  “Shane likes me that way,” He half lied as he knew it often times pissed Shane off. 

“I would hope so, ‘cause it ain’t ever gonna change,” Maggie smirked. They all sat for a long while and let their nerves calm and their thoughts sort out. Tara was giving him a thoughtful side glance that he rolled his eyes at.

“Yeah?”

“Does he love you?” Maggie cut in and Tara nodded. They always finished each others sentences, very annoying. 

“No,” Daryl answered before he could think it through. “I mean, he can’t, I guess….” He wanted to die. The one opening to fix this and he fucked it up without hesitation. 

“Maybe he’s just guarded, like you.” Rosita speculated in Daryl’s favor. 

“Not that we would know because Daryl hasn’t bothered to tell us about him.” Maggie clicked her tongue. 

“C’mon, promise we wont be assholes.” Tara pouted. 

“Fine, whatever.” He growled, “S’not a lot to say, we’re not even legit right now.” 

“Ah, so your just incubating his baby batter for the time being?” Tara teased.

“Wow, ew.” Rosita giggled.

“What’s he do?” Maggie inquired with a tight lip grin, Daryl knew she was afraid she would ask.

“He’s…a cop.” He confessed cautiously, and immediately Tara threw her head back in hysterical laughter and Maggie chuckled knowingly as she tossed a salt shaker at Tara.

“Ouch bitch!”

“That was one sexy cackle.” Glen joked as he joined the table again and passed out the beers. 

“Why is that so fuckin’ funny? Why are you guys being like this?” Daryl suddenly realized that he wasn’t so angry as his feelings were hurt. An unusual sensation to a man that denied ever having any. 

“I don’t understand why thats funny either…” Rosita looked lost. “If anything its super hot, get it boy!” She encouraged. 

“It is super hot, but we’ve know Daryl since freshman year at Columbia.” Tara began, “He’s always doted on guys that are obnoxiously macho and authoritative, hence the cop is like he just said, fuck it, I’m goin’ for a home run!” 

“I just hope he treats you right.” Maggie became serious. 

“He’s doin’ alright by me so far.” Daryl shrugged. 

“Got a picture of his dick?” Tara blurted and everyone, including Daryl laughed.

“Well….” Daryl blushed and held his phone up. 

“Oh, shit.” Glen chuckled and covered his face, but the girls all huddled in closer to see the contents of Daryl’s photos. 

“Oh, my god!”

“Are you fucking serious!”

“Where the hell does it go!”

“Thats fucking crazy!” Rosita gaped. Daryl sat back into the booth with a proud grin. 

“Wait, he’s not circumcised.” Maggie pointed out and tilted her head. 

“So!” Daryl shot defensively. 

“Breath psycho, I was just making a mental note!” 

“I like it, its fun.” He told them.

“Who gives a shit if he’s circumcised, look at that beast!” Tara laughed.

“I’m genuinely wonderstruck, no lie.” Rosita confessed. 

“Alright, alright, break it up!” Glen clapped his hands at them. 

“Can you please cast a dildo out of his penis for me?” Tara half joked. 

“I’ll make a note to ask him” Daryl chuckled and swiped through his phone. “And here is his face, in case anyone was curious.” They all laughed and blushed as they leaned in to see a full body shot of Shane in his navy blue uniform. 

“God-damn.” Rosita tilted the phone for a better look. “He Cuban?” 

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“I know a papi when I see one.” She snapped her fingers.

“Rosita’s from da Bronx,” Glen did his best New York Puerto Rican accent that was good enough to get everyone at the booth laughing.

“Shit, Ima proud Puerto Rican mama,” She waved her finger and bobbed her head.

“It’s totally why she chose trauma surgery, she’s been treating gun shot wounds since she could crawl with vodka and a razor blade.” Glen teased. 

“I’d watch your tone babe, she still carries that razor blade in her lip.” Maggie warned as she drank her beer.

“Whatever, keep playin’,” Rosita laughed. “But back on subject…”

“Right,” Tara snatched the phone from Daryl’s hand. “He looks intense.” 

“He’s a Cuban cop with a penis that could have its own petting zoo, it’s called swag.” Rosita downed the rest of her beer. 

“Ok, but I wanna meet ‘em, soon.” Maggie tried not to sound like his mother, but was failing miserably. 

“I’ll bring him up, Thanksgiving.” Daryl agreed smugly as he excepted her challenge. 

“Well, he can’t stay with us,” Tara told Maggie, “I have no desire to listen to him getting rammed by Moby Dick all night.” She said pointing to Daryl. 

“Oh please, you live for that shit!” Daryl jabbed her rib. 

“Lets be real now, Tara.” Maggie laughed and Tara shrugged with her most innocent face. The mood lightened for the remainder of the night as the beers kept coming and Glen and Rosita grew more comfortable with the group of off beat friends.   
Daryl tried not to focus on his leaving in another day, the visit was all too short and an unbearable reminder of how much he hated living in Georgia. 

 

~~**~~

“Shane Walsh!” Rick scolded playfully as he lumbered over while removing the lid of his coffee cup. Shane stood at the small counter adding sugar to his own coffee when he glanced over his shoulder to greet Rick. The handsome blue eyed man placed his cup on the granite surface and started tearing open sugar packets.   
“Sup man?” Shane asked gruffly. 

“The usual, wishin’ this damn place would stop makin’ me wait in line.” He complained.

“You’re an asshole.” Shane chuckled. 

“I’m serious, been comin’ here for six years and that gangly little twink makes me stand in line like I’m not the highlight of his damn morning.” Rick groused and snapped the lid back on his paper cup.

“You are one seriously conceded mother fucker.” Shane laughed and tossed his stirring stick into the trash. Rick smiled knowingly and waited for Shane to fall in stride as they exited the Starbucks. 

“So, how you been man, you seem a little occupied.” Rick cocked his brow as he rounded the police cruiser and climbed in the drivers seat. “Got yourself a twinky-pooh I don’t know about?”

“Not exactly,” Shane was thoughtful as he tried to think of a way to explain Daryl Dixon. “He’s a bit complicated, hard for me to figure out.”

“Got a pic?” Rick asked as he unwrapped his pastry in his lap. 

“Sure do.” Shane smiled and unlocked his phone.

“You’re lookin’ a bit smitten there, Walsh.” Rick accused disapprovingly as he took the phone and saw the picture of Daryl wearing nothing but Shane’s police uniform hat and a large Police Academy tee shirt that hung just low enough to cover his privates. A deep bear like growl rumbled in Rick’s chest. “That’s real nice…real fuckin’ nice,” he felt his cock starting to grow in his trousers. 

“Uh-yeah, claimed.” Shane snatched the phone back. 

“Exerting ownership, I like it.” Rick chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

“Nah man, I don’t think its like that.” Shane mumbled. Rick watched him for a moment as he sucked glaze off his thumb. 

“What’s it like?” He asked. Shane sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. 

“Man, you’re jus’ gonna be a dick about it.” He told his partner. 

“Its me bro, jus’ tell me whats up.” Rick pushed. “I mean, he’s jus’ one itty bitty twink, how complicated can he be?”

“Thats just it,” Shane rubbed his face. “He’s—different.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Don’t.”

“You’ve never had it in you,” Rick criticized.

“Yeah, I do.” Shane snapped.

“Have you shown ‘em whose boss?”

“Tryin’ to, he’s just…more advanced that the other cock hungry sluts I’m used to.” He explained angrily. “Its like…he’ll submit, but I have to work for it. He’s stubborn as   
fuck!” Rick barked out a laugh and slapped Shane’s shoulder.

“Then he’s the one in charge, dummy!” Rick chided him. Shane glared at him but didn’t deny this, it was becoming obvious that in spite of his best efforts that Daryl was more in control than he cared for. But he was still rather new to this whole Daddy Dom scene, and Rick is a veteran. “You’ve still got a lot to learn buddy.” 

“Then show me.” Shane implored. 

“Twinks are like puppies.” Rick began.

“He’s not twink.” Shane corrected him, more as an attempt to save his own pride. “He’s a surgeon ’n shit, s’not like he works and Abercrombie or some shit.” Rick gave him a mildly impressed nod.

“So, he’s a brainy twink.”

“Sure.” Shane digressed for the sake of argument. 

“Listen, Shane.” He looked at his friend seriously. “Ima nice guy, way nicer than you are according to the general public.” He smirked, “But my boys have their place and they know what I’ll put up with. Daryl clearly sees a loophole in your conditions if he feels the liberty to undermine you.” Rick lectured sternly. 

“I really—I have to have him. He has to be mine” Shane was starting to sound agitated.

“Where is he now?” He asked as he started the cruiser, “Maybe you can stop in unannounced and give ‘em a good dick down, but then you have to walk away, no please, no thank you,” Rick warned him. Shane suddenly recoiled as he knew Rick was going to shit himself once he told him.

“Um-well-he kinda took off to New York the other day.” He admitted with a dark edge in his voice. “Without telling me he was going.” At this Rick caressed his chin and started to laugh to himself as though this were war. 

“Oh no,” Shane mumbled when Rick suddenly looked at him with his head tilted to the side, and Shane knew that Rick’s head tilt meant shit just got real, it was on like Donkey Kong, and all that other shit. 

“I gotta know, are you in, or are you out?” He asked darkly. 

“I’m in.” Shane agreed with no hesitation. Daryl fucked up, he knew the rules and he chose to be an ornery little brat. 

“Good, then its time to pay a visit to Negan.”


	5. Hi, I'm Negan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finds Daryl more intoxicating that he can mange. Putting Daryl in a position of control. Rick calls Negan for back up, who is all too happy to introduce the sassy pup to his Brat Beater (Lucile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! I appreciate all of you who bookmarked and waited patiently. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love <3

Daryl tried to be silent once he arrived home from the airport. He wasn’t quite sure why, because he had been expecting Shane’s presence in his apartment from the moment his plane landed. He would be in big trouble for taking off to New York and part of him was looking forward to it.

He turned the key and stepped inside, the apartment was dark and eerily quiet as he slammed the door shut behind himself. Reaching for the light switch, he gasped and nearly pissed himself when a large hand grabbed his wrist.

”Shut up." Shane demanded gruffly, using his large body to pin Daryl to the wall. They instantly drown in sexual tension, uneven breath, racing hearts, and adrenaline. Shane leaned in and hesitated with his lips hovering just above Daryl’s, “You’ve been a very naughty puppy,” He growled dangerously before sealing their lips together. The kiss was cautious and restrained at first but when it broke, Daryl whined. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Save it,” The other man bit out, diving in with more purpose, a fiery passion ignited between them and Daryl's heart felt like a tiny sun bursting in his chest as the kiss became deeper and more aggressive. 

He was hoisted up by Shane's massive arms and he wrapped his legs around the stronger man’s waist while running his fingers through the bristly short hair on the back of his head. Daryl’s mouth was filled with the taste of the other man that he's quickly become obsessed with.

Shane carried him into the small bedroom that was lit with the soft glow of the street lamp outside. Not breaking the kiss, he laid Daryl on the mattress and climbed on top of him, thrusting his hips and making the boy beneath squirm with friction and want. Daryl pushed back on his lover to make him sit up and grabbed the bottom of his red tee shirt, prompting Shane to lift his arms and let it be pulled over his head. Daryl placed a hand on the man’s sternum and sat back to take in the regal beauty of the officer’s sculpted body. 

"You look like you were carved by Michelangelo." He said with a small laugh. An ear to ear smile crossed Shane's face as he leaned in for another kiss on Daryl's soft, pouty lips. He pulled away slowly to appreciate the soft, pale features of the unusual young man that’s managed to pull on his heart strings from the moment their eyes met.

"It was the sun." He whispered back. "You were standing there, waiting in line for coffee with your arms crossed and you had the most gentle expression on your face. The sun reflected off the window behind you and I remember thinking, ‘he looks like an angel. ” He confessed, tracing his thumb over Daryl's bottom lip. Daryl opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “That’s why I couldn't let you go. I followed you from the cafe and pulled you over, just to meet you.” He whispered, soft crooning and a shy grin played his lips. “I’m not sorry." His gaze fell, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

Daryl’s heart pounded vigorously against his ribcage. But Shane’s words eluded him as his body absorbed the smoldering heat off the large man he was pressed against.

"Say something.” That older man breathed, sounding desperate.

“Destroy me, Shane.” Daryl whispered as he wrapped his legs around his man’s waist and sat up in his lap, kissing him hungrily. Their bodies entwined, fingers kneaded and clawed at soft flesh and their lips fervently sucking kisses all over one another. Daryl blissfully bathed in the heat that radiated off of Shane's golden skin and the hot breath on his neck where Shane nipped playfully made him gasp with erotic pain. 

Pleased with himself, he pulled Daryl's shirt off and tossed him on to the pillows and then straddled him. He grabbed the boy’s wrist in his large hands and pinned them above his head.

"I wanna try something." He growled with a seductive grin.

"I'm interested." Daryl said, flirtatiously biting his lip and giving him the best 'fuck me' face he had. Shane leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy’s ear.

"I'm gonna suck your cock." He whispered before nipping Daryl's lobe and kissing down his neck. Daryl shuttered to the touch of Shane's lips on his chest, his side, his stomach, his hips. His skin blossomed with fluorescent blooms of sensation, stimulated by Shane’s stubbled chin and smooth lips. He moaned softly with each point of contact and watched in awe as the most beautiful man he had ever seen worshipped his body.

Shane made his way around the tight underwear, kissing the inner thigh and ran the tips of his fingers along the soft warmth of his lover’s sides, feeling him quiver blissfully. But Shane was nervous, he feared he wouldn't be as good at it as Daryl was for him. He was always the man being serviced and revered, this was new and unexplored territory for him. He slid his hand over Daryl's throbbing erection, through the crisp white fabric and felt it pulse to his touch. He fought panic as he realized that he was about to go to a place he could never come back from, he was going to be submissive to his pup. Daryl could be his haven if he wanted, Daryl was his safe zone. He felt fingers caress his short bristly hair and knead a fist full on the top of his head.

“Shane?”

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Daryl said with a kind smile. Daryl’s patience and understanding made him realize just how much he did want this. He wanted to show Daryl that he was more than just a pup, that he actually wanted to pleasure him. He just didn’t know where this would leave them once it was over.

"Baby, I don't do a damn thing I don't want to." He teased with his cocky grin, slid his fingers under the elastic band of the boy’s underwear and pulled them down, slowly. Never taking his eyes off Daryl's face, "I'm gonna blow your mind." 

Daryl smiled and pressed his head into the pillow, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Shane ran his tongue up the shaft of his penis before taking it into his mouth, slowly teasing the pink, bell shaped head with the warmth and wetness of his tongue. His toes curled and his fingers laced through Shane's short dark hair while biting his lip and breathing heavily. 

Shane slid his lips up and down Daryl's large, smooth cock slowly,n and savoring the sweetness of his pre-cum, he sucked faster, wanting more. His eye's closed to the crooning sighs of his lover as he took his time pleasuring him and tasted his delicious body one inch at a time. Shane's heart pounded in nervous excitement while he engulfed Daryl's dick and found himself not only being good at it, but enjoying it; the taste and the feel of it in his mouth as his lips slid over the swollen head. Knowing he was driving Daryl crazy is what turned him on the most. His own cock stiffened almost painfully in his jeans and he could feel the stickiness of his own pre-cum dripping into his boxers. He gripped the base of Daryl's rock hard dick with his right hand and hugged his leg in his left, still caressing his inner thigh. Daryl's fingers gripped the tuft of hair, roughly forcing Shane's head down on his cock, sliding it deep into his throat and drawing tears. Shane liked it. He continued to go down as far as he could, getting a little farther every time, making Daryl writhe uncontrollably.

“Huh, stop!" Daryl warned, tightening his grip on Shane's hair. "I'm close." Shane looked up with a cheshire cat smile.

"What baby?" His voice teasing as he climbed up to kiss Daryl's lips. "You want Daddy to fuck you?" Daryl was a mess with lust and it only got worse with Shane’s cocky arrogance.

"That what you want, stud? You wanna claim me, be inside of me?" Daryl kept his voice low and seductive, making Shane moan wantonly as he felt Daryl's hand slide into his jeans and grasp his dick. “Fuck, you’re huge." He praised as if it were his first time. Shane chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a big deal." He bragged and sat up on Daryl's stomach, baring a proud smirk. "You want it?"

"Any way you'll give it to me?” 

Shane stood on the bed and stepped to the side, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Daryl’s eyes lit up at the sight of the most amazing dick he had ever seen, it was like he never remembered just how big it was. A good nine inches, tan, uncut, and the girth of a red-wood tree. It was his heaven on earth.

"Come ’n get it." Shane instigated, his barrel chest out proud and giant shoulders back as he waited. Not needing to be told twice, Daryl scrambled to his knees, gripped Shane’s monstrous boner and put it in his mouth, sucking eagerly and sensually. Shane was aggressive, excited and overwhelmed by the immense pleasure that coursed through him as Daryl sucked his dick. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, because he hadn’t; Daryl was the hungriest cock sucker he’d ever had. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he kneaded Daryl's hair with his fingers. "Oh, shit!" He swore as he felt the tight warm wetness of Daryl's throat sliding down on his penis like it was nothing at all.

"God damn, you can suck a fuckin dick, pup!" He complimented breathlessly. His knees got weak when Daryl slid his tongue under his foreskin and licked around the large head. "Fuck this!" He said forcefully and snatched Daryl up by his shoulders and threw him into the pillows in an upright position, making Daryl’s eyes bug with shock. Shane rushed on him with a savage kiss and bit his lip."I'm gonna fuckin’ destroy you." He growled, an undebatable authority in his voice. He dove in for another kiss, forcing Daryl’s head against the wall beside the window.They sucked on each other’s tongues passionately and deeply with the occasional whimper from Daryl when Shane bit too hard. His heart pounded and butterflies filled his stomach as the anticipation of having Shane inside of him built by the agonizing second. He squeezed Shane’s waist with his legs and ran his short nails up the muscular back that flexed magnificently with every move of his glorious body. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Lube's in the nightstand!" He shouted fervently. Shane sprawled across the bed and opened the drawer to retrieve the small bottle.

"Condoms?" He asked quickly.

“Since when? I trust you. You’re my Daddy.” Shane's eyes got big, but his smile got even bigger. He wrapped a huge arm around Daryl's lower back and pulled him forward, pinned him to the wall again and spread the boy’s legs. They stared into each other's lust darkened eyes, unspeaking as Shane popped the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount in his free hand, not breaking eye contact with his now rigid lover.

Daryl faltered slightly with the caressing stroke of Shane's lubed finger on his entrance massaging slowly. A second later he sucked in a sharp breath when Shane pushed the head of his dick inside of him with one steady thrust.

"Hurt?" Shane asked. 

"Slow and steady." Daryl encouraged, knowing full well he may regret it. Their lips brushed but didn't lock as Shane began to penetrate the gasping young man wrapped around his torso, feeling the warmth and tightness as he submerged his cock inside of him. Daryl sighed and whimpered, feeling himself open up more as he sunk his nails into Shane's shoulders. He pressed their lips together in an attempt to distract himself from the discomfort. He rocked his hips back and forth, taking Shane in a little more and feeling his ass finally relax enough to sheath him all the way.

"Oh, my god, it feels so good!." Shane whispered, delirious against Daryl's lips. Daryl smiled big and gave the beefy hunk a mischievous grin.

"Show me how good, Daddy." He ate his words immediately when Shane thrust in balls deep and held it there with a fist full of his hair.

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna fuck you good." He promised darkly and started with slow, hard thrust that made his submissive lover shake and moan and whimper about how good it felt and how big his dick was.

"Please, Daddy, AH! YESSSS!" He shouted uncontrollably as the thrusts got deeper and faster. He rocked his hips in rhythm with Shane's and wrapped his arms around the officer’s thick neck. He could feel the sweat on their chests lubricating the friction of their bodies. "Right there! FFFFUCK! Shane, Don't stop!" Shane chuckled proudly at the boy begging for more of his good lovin’.

“Daddy fuckin dat ass good, baby boy?" He teased, knowing damn well he fucked like a champ. 

"Ah, yes! Ssssshit, AH!" Daryl sang, vigorously bouncing on Shane's giant tool and swimming in the sensation of it so deep inside of him, hitting the perfect spot that bottoms only dream about.

"No, don’t stop!" Daryl protested desperately when the fucking ceased.

"Shh! Don't get pushy, I'm still gonna rock your world." Shane boasted arrogantly. "Lay on your stomach,” He ordered, “Now.” The command makes Daryl’s sphincter clench at the emptiness where his Daddy’s cock had just been, like a horny slut.He rolled onto his stomach, obediently, and with both hands he spread his cheeks. "That's right baby." He heard Shane croon as he squatted over him and penetrated in one swift push.

"AGH! HA!" Daryl bellowed in synchronized pain and pleasure. Shane's knees gripped his hips and he felt the warm weight of the large man’s torso lay flat against his back, with giant arms hug his head and neck in a headlock. The palm of the large hand lay across Daryl's forehead, keeping his head up while his chin rested on the forearm of the other limb. It was sexy, and dirty, but the closeness made it romantic none the less as their bodies formed to one another, beautifully.

"I'm gonna cum inside you." He whispered in Daryl's ear.

"Give it to me, Daddy!” Daryl begged.

Still holding Daryl's head with his lips caressing his ear, Shane began pounding hard and mercilessly into the boy's ass. Pummeling like the world would end tomorrow and Daryl begged for it, every inch of him.

"That's it, take my ass!" He begged shamelessly. He pressed his face into Shane's arm, grabbed a fistful of sheet and reached behind himself to place his other hand on Shane's cheek, to feel him and savor him. 

He gasped and panted as Shane drove into him. He was going to cum, without touching himself, the pleasure was so intense that he hadn't even thought of touching his dick the whole time. "Oh, FUCK! Daddy, your gonna make me cum!" 

"Cum for me baby!" Shane ordered excitedly and grabbed Daryl's hips to yank him into doggie style and positioned himself into a squat pose to make his dick penetrate even deeper, forcing Daryl to cream all over the bed and howl with the intensity of his orgasm. 

Shane pulled out, suddenly throwing Daryl on his back. "Open up!" He demanded. He knelt down by Daryl's open mouth and busted his nuts all over the boy's tongue, lips, and chin. He roared and cursed as his sweet seed spilled out into Daryl's mouth, nearly collapsing on top of his panting pup once his orgasm came down and left him deflated. 

"What happened to cumin’ inside me?" Daryl joked playfully at the spent hunk. Shane chuckled.

"S' how I roll, I like to mix things up." Shane teased as he grabbed his shirt off of the floor and cleaned a few stray ropes of cum from Daryl’s face. The boy’s body was still as pliable as putty as he wrapped his arms around Shane’s back in hopes of some post-fuck cuddling.

“Nuh-uh, none o’ that,” Shane scolded, his tone still soft. “Now go make me a sandwich.” He ordered and plopped down with his hands behind his head. Daryl shot up onto his arms and glared at him.

“You’re joking—“

“Hey!” Shane cut him off, “Don’t think ‘cuz I sucked y’r cock I won’t lay down the law, now do as your told.” He said, calm and assertive, before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. 

Daryl conjured the strength from deep within to just do as Daddy told him to. But he was not amused. 

Shane watched him walk out of the room and immediately knew he’d fucked up. He was new to the whole dom thing, never having an actual sub before Daryl. It was difficult for him to know where the lines were drawn. When was it okay to just be a boyfriend and not a dom? If ever…He would call Rick, but Rick wouldn’t understand. He was a pro at this shit, it came naturally to him to be a full time dick head. Shane was good at being one too, but there was something about Daryl that made it complicated. He pondered the dubious idea of getting Negan involved, as Rick had proposed. But a man like that might send Daryl running for the hills.

 

*****************************************************

 

Daryl had been home for six days and so far Shane hadn’t mentioned his absence one way or the other. This made him suspicious. He had expected some sort of punishment or reprimanding but Shane seemed just as sweet-ish as he ever was, aside from that whole 'make me a sandwich' bullshit he liked to pull every now and then. But Daryl had started to enjoy that too, despite his urge to be hardheaded. He loved Shane’s authority and sense of entitlement to his obedience. But there had been several times that Daryl wished Shane would be more aggressive, put him in his place with more bite, like there would be severe consequences if he didn’t comply. It had become obvious to Daryl that his man was conflicted about how to conduct the arrangement. It was easy at first but once their relationship had become established, the lines blurred. 

So, Daryl had decided to quit trying to force it one way or another and just let things be however they would be. He liked Shane no matter what, so there really was no wrong answer. Shane was not as rough anymore and seemed to be more playful and sillier than Daryl originally expected. Shane, or Daddy, still took what he wanted when he wanted it but he always coddled the boy after with kisses, cooking, or washing him in the shower. And today seemed to be one of those coddling days, which Daryl was enjoying.

“Pup?” Shane cooed. 

“Daddy?” Daryl mused looking up from Shane’s lap and into those big, warm, brown eyes.

“You fallin’ asleep?” He asked as he caressed the boy's hair.

“Uh-uh, the movie's good, I like it.” Daryl smiled before turning his attention back to the tv to watch 'Kung Fu Panda'. He loved that Shane was a big kid and enjoyed cartoons as much as he did.Shane continued to caress Daryl’s hair while fidgeting with an unlit cigarette between his fingers when his phone chimed from the armrest of the black suede sofa.

[Rick] What are you doing tonight?

[Shane] NetFlix n chill with pup.

[Rick] Faggot.

Shane chuckled and shook his head.

[Shane] Your moms a faggot.

[Rick] Your moms a fuckin faggot. 

[Rick] Faggot.

[Shane] lol, what you want man?

[Rick] Nothin, you two watching the princess diaries?

Shane chuckled and mumbled “douche” under his breath before responding. 

[Shane] Stop making me laugh, I gotta fart ’n pup’s head is in my lap.

He hit send and waited to see what douche bag remark Rick would jive him with. His phone chimed after a long moment. 

[Rick] Do it. 

[Shane] What? Fuck no, you nasty fuck. 

[Rick] Dude. 

[Shane] No. He’ll get pissed and farting is in no way sexy. 

[Rick] You disappoint me Walsh.

[Rick] Its not always about sexy, its about establishing ownership. Are you at your place?

[Shane] Yeah.

[Rick] You soft ass bitch, let it rip or I’m calling Negan and heading over there. 

[Shane] I told you I changed my mind, no Negan.”

[Rick] You know what you gotta do….

[Shane] No way man.

[Rick] Big mistake.

[Shane] I call your bluff. 

He put the phone down and had no real concern of Rick’s threat. But if he did happen to show up, Shane would not allow the giant man inside of his house. Negan was a malignant bastard, the kind of dom that got off on publicly humiliating his subs and punished them with repulsive and dehumanizing acts. He trained Rick. 

But he still had to do what he had to do, and since he was not going to do it on Daryl, he decided to excuse himself.

“Up, pup, Daddy’s gonna smoke.” He stood as soon as Daryl lifted his head and made a bee line for the front door...

...and didn't make it.

“I heard that!” Daryl laughed from the sofa. 

“Sorry pup, better out than in!” He joked. 

“I’ll remember that!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back in a minute.” Shane laughed, and opened the door. He froze the moment the latch clicked behind him, the cold air had a dry bite to it and the sky was a gleaming shade of blue. It was a beautiful day, it was a perfect day…until now. 

“Fuck—No!” Shane shouted, angered as he leapt off of the porch to meet Rick and Negan halfway up the walk path. Rick, who was in full uniform, rolled his eyes dramatically and came to an abrupt halt with his hands on his hips. Shane was pissed, he knew these bastards had been nearby, if not right outside the entire time. Negan stood at 6’5, his thick chest stuck out and his evil, devilishly handsome face was brightly amused with Shane’s protectiveness. 

“C’mon buddy, don’t make it harder than it has ta be.” Rick reasoned, eyes squinted in the sun.

“I told you no, Rick!” Shane spat, ablaze with hostility towards his best friend.

“I just wanna meet the little guy.” Negan said with an instigating smirk.

“An’ I jus’ want you ta get off my god damn property, mother-fucker!” Shane fumed and stepped up to Negan, who threw his head back and laughed.

“Now, calm down Scrappy, you don’t wanna rumble with me.” He warned with a warm smile and stepped back. 

“See what I mean?” Rick said, looking at Negan. “Kid’s bewitched him," He added, under his breath, "or some shit.”

“Holy hell…” Negan mumbled, no longer paying attention to either men as he looked over Shane’s shoulder. Shane turned, panicked to find Daryl standing on the porch steps. Negan let out a low whistle and palmed at his cock through the denim. “Would you look at that.” He admired and Shane felt a large knot form in his gut.

“Shane?” Daryl asked, inquiring about the unannounced visitors. 

“Told you,” Rick mumbled to the large man.

“Uh—jus’ go on inside now, pup, I’ll be right in.” Shane ordered, trying to sound stern. Daryl cocked his head like the curious puppy that he was and strode off of the porch in his cream colored converse with his hands tucked into his dark green hoodie. Rick scoffed in disbelief and shook his head but Negan remained stoic as Daryl confidently kept eye contact with him as he stopped by Shane’s side.

“Who are you?” Daryl asked, direct, but not rude. That was when Rick damn near fell through his own ass. 

“Tell me you brought your Brat Beater!” Rick groused and gave the young boy a dangerous glare with a tilted his head. Daryl had the mind to stick his tongue out.

“He’s jus’ new! He’ll learn—“ Shane stammered but was silenced when Negan calmly held his large hand up and smiled at the boy who questioned his presence.

“No need to be dramatic, either of you.” He said to Rick and Shane before taking a large step towards Daryl, forcing the boy to look up to him. “Hi Daryl, I’m Negan.” He introduced himself politely. Daryl simply nodded before he turned his attention to the other stranger and asked, “And you?”

“Rick.” The officer spat. Daryl found him classically handsome with his unruly curls, strong jaw, thick beard, and sapphire eyes that burned with contempt. Both of these men had deep, growly voices and severely authoritative stances. Daryl just couldn’t figure out why they were at Shane’s house or why they seemed to be focused on him or why Rick clearly hated his guts. 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Negan observed Daryl as he sat on Shane’s sofa with his legs spread wide, a big man taking up big space, all attitude. Shane and Daryl sat on the opposite end of the sofa and Rick sat in a strange looking retro-era chair that Daryl hated and Shane loved. An awkward silence stretched out and Daryl could tell that Rick was getting just as annoyed as him. 

“Awk—ward…” Daryl sang before he pushed himself up off the sofa.

“Excuse me…” Negan said, calm but assertive, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Daryl glanced around the room and then directly at Shane; he had started to wonder if he was on hidden camera.

“I have to piss.” He sassed and quirked his eyebrows for good measure. He heard Rick chuckle ominously from his chair while Shane shook his head animatedly over Negan’s shoulder. But the large man merely smirked, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

“I don’t recall you getting permission to do that.” His gruff voice eerily calm as Shane mouthed for Daryl to sit back down. Daryl narrowed his eyes at Negan and then at Rick, whom he was starting to dislike with a fiery passion. 

“Okay…” He murmured as he strode back over to his man’s side.

“No, on the floor, between us.” Negan ordered, his tone more stern. Daryl’s eyes shifted to Shane, looking uncertain.

“It’s okay, pup.” He encouraged, his tone soft and loving. Negan sat forward and clapped a dustpan-sized hand on Shane’s back in a fatherly fashion.

“Now Shane, you can’t coddle ‘em like that. He’s gettin’ spoiled.” He explained like a fond mentor. It was then that Daryl realized exactly what was happening here: Negan seemed to have Rick on a fairly relaxed leash, only having to tug from time to time when he got temperamental and Shane seemed to be look to Rick for guidance and neither men dared oppose Negan. Shane nodded his head that he understood Negan’s reasoning and appeared to relax. Negan looked back to Daryl, his expression neutral.

“Daryl, sit.” He ordered, keeping his tone even. Not wanting to get Shane in trouble, Daryl did as he was told but his piercing glare made Negan chuckle. He turned back to Shane with a satisfied grin.

“You see, he did as was told but he’s still defying me with that adorable scowl.” He said and Shane smirked as he looked at his scowling puppy.

“It is adorable when he does that.” Shane agreed fondly. 

“Yes, but he sees it as getting the last word, not as being adorable.” He lectured before adjusting himself to face Daryl directly. He grabbed a newspaper off of the coffee table and rolled it up nice and tight. “Now Daryl, I’m gonna need you to listen to me very closely.” He said, sticking the rolled up paper in the boy’s face threateningly. 

“No,” Daryl growled. Shane’s eyes bugged out and Rick chuckled ominously behind him. 

“I beg your pardon?” Negan leaned forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes, his lip curled at the corner to expose his teeth. But Daryl was never one to back down. He leaned in, closing the space between him and the older Alpha so that they were almost kissing.

“You’re not my daddy.” He whispered defiantly. 

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ the Brat Beater!” Rick jumped up to go retrieve this infamous ‘Brat Beater’ when Negan held up a hand to stop him. 

“I never shoulda shown you that damn thing!” Negan said, exasperated. 

“C’mon man, can you think of a better candidate?” Rick countered, so close to reminding Negan that he’s no longer his student just to get a good go at Daryl…sweet, delicious, mouth watering Daryl. He imagined biting into those plump ass cheeks like a ripe watermelon on a hot summer day and blowing on the crimson skin after he’d spanked the boy for being such a sassy mouthed brat. Besides, Shane wasn’t even doing right by the kid, being all lovingly stern rather than laying down the law like a boss. How was he supposed to learn anything? And now he’s in trouble with Negan because Shane was being a damn pussy whenever Daryl flashed him those dazzling blue puppy eyes.

Rick felt a swelling in his chest when he looked down at the boy sitting on the floor between the other two men, being so well behaved, no thanks to Shane. He bit his tongue and knew he could do a better job, make Negan proud. Daryl should be his.

“Call me ‘man’ again and I’ll use it on you first.” Negan warned. “Now, you may calmly go get Lucille from the trunk.” He permitted and Rick excitedly hurried out of the house.

“Um—what the hell is he talkin’ about?” Shane injected nervously. “He’s mine, I say what goes!” He raised his voice, but Negan was not impressed. 

“It’s just a training method that’s proven affective, Shane, calm down.” He rolled his eyes.

“I won’t let you hurt him.” Shane told him, squaring his shoulders and sticking out his magnificent chest. Daryl saw Negan bristle before the giant man stood up, finally angered with Shane’s lack of cooperation. 

“You listen to me, Walsh.” Negan said as Shane stood to match him, except he only stood about mid-chest against Negan’s 6’5 frame. “Don’t try me, kid.”

“I’ll say it again: Daryl is mine and I won’t let you hurt him.” He growled.

“I teach men to be Alphas. I taught Rick and he was supposed to teach you. Because, if my memory serves me well, it was you who came to me asking me to turn you into a god.” Negan reminded him with grumbling intensity. “You’re a student of my organization and you’re failing.”

“How so?” Shane asked, suddenly digressing and looking disappointed in himself. 

“Daryl!” Negan barked, making the boy on the floor jump nervously. 

“What?!” He snapped. Shane smacked the side of his head.

“Hey, manners!” He warned. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Daryl whispered, feeling ashamed. He heard Negan chuckle above him and the giant man placed a large hand on his shoulder. Daryl hated this man but he knew his place on the totem pole. He looked up with his narrow blue eyes and drank in the handsome dom’s features and he knew that he was in a serious situation if this Negan character is as big as he claims and Shane is as weary of him as he appears. But even knowing that this man is here for no other purpose than to show Shane how to treat him like nothing more than a well behaved dog, Daryl also knew that he wanted to be claimed by him. Not in the same way Shane does, but just to experience the power of such an aggressive and intimidating Alpha.

When he first agreed to be Shane’s sub he was prepared to be treated as such, especially since Shane came on so strong and heavy in the beginning. But ever since then it seemed as though he had softened.

“See, now that’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout, kid.” He praised Shane like a proud father, “Now, let’s try this again, Daryl.” He squeezed his shoulder and stared down at him with a toothy grin.

“What, sir?” Daryl asked politely. Negan huffed out a laugh and his eyes twinkled with unmistakeable fondness.

“You did agree to be Shane’s sub, did you not?” He asked.

“Yes sir, I did.”

“And do you like it when he takes charge?”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Sweet li’l thing, aint ‘e?” He addressed Shane, this time, “Pups like Daryl are rare and we are only men. That’s why we can’t let our guard down.” He lectured as though Daryl wasn’t in the room. “They challenge us and we love it but we can’t neglect their need to be tamed.”

“He is wonderful.” Shane smiled and strokes the boy’s hair. “Rick hates him though.” He suddenly looked sullen at the thought of his best friend hating his pup. 

“Nah, he’s just jealous he doesn’ get to put ‘im in his place. Brat Taming is, after all, Rick’s favorite past time.” He explained to Shane, who lit up a bit more before his face fell again.

“He thinks he would be better for Daryl than me, doesn’t he?” Shane asked, his tone sharper all of a sudden. A wicked smirk crawled across Negan’s face and he glanced down at Daryl with a sinful glint in his dark eyes.

“But we’re going to prove him wrong, aren’t we pup?” He prompted eagerly. 

“Fuck yeah.” Daryl grumbled; there was no way he was going to let Rick show his Daddy up in front of this guy. But to his surprise, he received a sharp whack to the head with the rolled up newspaper in Negan’s hand.

“No,” Negan scolded calmly.

“Boy, I’ve told you to watch that mouth, haven’t I?” Shane reminded him, crossing his large arms over his chest. Daryl scowled and rolled his eyes, wishing instantly that he could take it back. 

Just as Negan bristled and Shane’s jaw slacked with disbelief they heard the front door open. A moment later Rick sauntered in with a long case and a mean smirk dancing 

around the corners of his lips. 

“Stay.” Shane ordered, more aggressive than Daryl was expecting. Both men turned their backs to him and huddled around the long black case. He tried to peer around them to see what it was that awaited him but they blocked his view completely. He started to fidget when he heard Shane snatch in a quick breath and throw his hands up behind his head, dovetailing his fingers together and exhaling dramatically. 

“I dunno man, nah, this is too much.” He whispered anxiously. 

“Now Shane—“ Negan soothed.

“He could get hurt!” Shane snapped. “What kinda sick shit is this, Rick!” He addressed his best friend angrily. 

Daryl’s heart started to pound against his ribs and he had forgotten to breath. Would his Daddy protect him from these two men? His mind was reeling with fearful curiosity as the three Alphas started to verbally bite back and forth.

“Man, you’re soft!” Rick spat, throwing his arms up. And that’s when it happened: Shane shoved Rick so hard that he nearly fell straight on his ass before he sprung back against his heels and dove into Shane’s chest, head first. Both men hit the floor with a loud thud while Negan ran an exasperated hand over his bearded face.

Daryl was torn; he wanted to jump in to defend Shane but knew he would be harshly reprimanded for intervening. He whimpered and started to fidget while Negan watched the two Alphas fight for dominance. Rick had his bulkier rival pinned to the floor, his knees digging into Shane’s shoulders while Shane flung his head forward into his crotch before swinging his legs up and wrapping them around his head. They looked like a really pissed off pretzel, Daryl thought, and both men struggled as they toppled over, each immobilized by their entangled limbs.

“Ya’ll ‘r couple o’ idiots.” Negan grumbled. 

“Take it back!” Shane yelled at Rick, his face red between the man’s knees. 

“No!” Rick shouted indignantly, face also scarlet with exasperation. 

“Hey, assholes!” Negan snapped and reached inside the mystery box, whipping out a baseball bat wrapped tightly in jagged barbed wire. Daryl gasped and felt sick as the giant man twirled it and swung so hard that when it came in contact with the wood floor just shy of Rick’s head it cracked with the boom of thunder. The wooden plank floor splintered where the serrated weapon had struck and both men flew apart like they had been electrocuted and sat with their back’s against the wall, eyes like saucers. Negan huffed like an exhausted parent of two rowdy teenage boys. He turned back to look at Daryl with a low chuckle of amusement as he pointed the evil looking device an inch from his fearful face. Daryl glared up at him through his bangs and growled through clenched teeth.

“Don’t.” Shane said, his voice calm and even. Negan rubbed his fingers over his eyebrows and turned to Shane and Rick. 

“See, the problem now is that I wanna kick all your damn asses.” He said conversationally. “It would appear that I’ve failed both of you two fuck—nuts. So who do I have to make an example of?” He shrugged dramatically. “I simply cannot decide!” He laughed at his mock dilemma as though it were the funniest thing in the world. “What I should do is fuck your pup in the ass while he watches you suck Rick’s cock!” He offered. “It’s not like he takes you seriously as his Alpha anyway, right?” He jived mercilessly and continued to twirl his sinister Brat Beater.

“I do.” Daryl braved the remark. An evil smirk crossed Negan’s face and humor lit his dark eyes. “I’ll do whatever you want.” He promised. 

“You see Shane, without even trying!” He announced, his arms out to the sides with triumph. Daryl’s eyes found his Daddy’s as Negan kneeled down before the other man and leaned in real close so that only Rick and Shane could hear. “I’m his Daddy now.” He leered, looking Shane up and down, challenging him. 

Shane was distraught. Why had Daryl betrayed him? Why couldn’t he just fucking listen like a good pup? And now Negan was mocking him, sneering at his masculinity right to his face. His eyes peered deep into Negan’s, angered and searching for guidance from his coach. The large man saw his disparity, his hard, mocking glare softening once he saw his student silently begging for help. 

“He’ll do anything I want because he knows I’m not fucking around.” He added just before he stood and turned to Daryl once more. “You see what bein’ a sassy pup gets ya, kiddo? You’ve turned friends against each other, pissed me off, and challenged my code of command. You have no idea how not—cool—that—is!” He lectured, jabbing the bat in the boy’s direction. “Someone’s gotta pay, sweet pea.” He smiled down at Daryl like a father who was about to discipline his child, though it broke his heart to do so. “Get up.” He ordered. Daryl rose up like a cobra ready to strike, his eyes piercing with animosity that radiated from marrow.

Suddenly, the bat wrapped in barbed wire was placed on his shoulder, it's weight digging through his tee-shirt and into his skin. He refused to move, he would not flinch for Negan, he would not show his fear, only his Daddy could have that much affect on him. But inwardly, he wanted to piss himself, he wanted Shane to jump up and save him, end this whole charade. He just wanted to be in Shane’s strong arms again, his head pressed against the warm barrel chest, hearing the strong heart thrumming beneath it. Negan’s face twisted into a nasty smile as he stared down at the boy who only stood up to his mid chest. 

“Did you enjoy your visit to New York, sweet pea?” He growled in his husky voice. Daryl had started to resent how much this man turned him on before he processed what had just been said to him.

“New York?” Daryl mumbled, mostly to himself. And all of a sudden the puzzle had begun to piece itself together. “That’s what this is about?” He nearly gasped, absent minded he placed his hand on Negan’s arm to move him aside so that he could confront Shane. But before he could speak he was struck with agonizing numbness, the sensation of icy water trickled down his spine as his body seized up. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood and Rick and Shane appeared to be in slow motion as they both leapt from the floor, eyes wide and mouths agape with horror. And then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was everything you hoped it would be. Negan, of course, is the devil, lol. But who is Rick and how will Daryl fair from this?
> 
> Nothing is set in stone, so if any of you have a prompt I'd love to hear it!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Love, hate, turned on? Continue or just leave as a one shot...
> 
> Again, prompts are encouraged :) Thanks.


End file.
